Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Jr!
by Glumshanks
Summary: Takes place Fifteen years after Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. When Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo is killed by the newly reformed Chrome Dome Empire,along with everyone else in his new village,his son Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Jr. must go on a journey to defeat the New and Improved Chrome Dome Empire,making many friends and enemies along the way!
1. Chapter 1

Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Jr.!

Chapter 1:Super Fist of the Nosehair!:Begin The Series!

It was another day In Bobobo Village,a Village named after everyone's afroed anime adventurer,Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

Four friends were playing Baseball.

The first looked exactly like Bobobo except with a red afro. Why? Because budget cuts. *Sobs.* He was the son of Bobobo,Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Jr.!

The next was a short pale-skinned girl with purple hair and thick round glasses. She was the daughter of Beauty,the Heroine and only sane woman of the original series.

The last two were PeanutButterGamer (PeanutButterGamer) and Konata Izumi (Lucky Star).

"BATTER UP!" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed,throwing the ball.

Unfortunately,he tossed it too hard and it hit Beauty Jr. in the gut,sending her flying.

She landed underwear-first on a tree branch.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" She whined.

She was soon helped down.

Yep. It was a nice day. Nothing could go wrong!

Suddenly,there was an explosion. Me and my big mouth!

Unexpectedly,a laser came flying at the quartet!

Luckily for them,Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo saw this and jumped in the way.

"DAD!" Bobobo Jr. gasped.

Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo smiled at his son as his hair was shaved off by a group of Slurpuff (Pokemon).

"NOOOOO!" Bobobo Jr. sobbed onto his father's body.

"HE'S NOT DEAD,JUST BALD!" Beauty Jr. screamed while making a face.

"Heh Heh Heh Hee." The leader of the attackers,Master Chen (Ninjago) laughed maniacally. Though to be honest that's not the best of evil laughs.

"The Chrome Dome Empire has reformed,and you're all DOOOOOOMED!" Chen shouted,viciously shaving everyone except the four main characters hair off.

"MOM! DAD!" Beauty Jr. screamed,seeing Her parents,Beauty and Gasser,get their heads shaved.

"Should we shave these four?" A Mooger (Power Rangers Samurai) asked Chen.

"No." Chen said. The four friends sighed in relief.

"KILL THEM!" Chen laughed. The four friends gasped as they were dragged off.

"W-WAIT! I WANT MY LAWYER!" Izumi sobbed.

"Oh ok." Chen said as A lawyer walked in.

"We're saved!" PBG cheered.

"Sorry I have no jurisdiction in this area." The lawyer said,walking off.

"WHAT WAS THE PURPOSE OF HIM COMING HERE THEN?!" Beauty Jr. snapped while making a face.

The four were thrown off a cliff into the River of Death! OK,who the heck names a river that?!

As they were swept away,they heard Chen's evil laughter and an explosion as the once peaceful village was blown to smithereens.

The next day...

The four friends woke up in a house.

"There! All healed!" Nurse Joy (Pokemon) smiled.

"Thanks! Now let's journey to defeat the Chrome Dome Empire!" Bobobo Jr. said,striking a pose.

The other three nodded.

And so begins our series!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Nosehair Meets Stupidity!

Our four heroes were riding on a horse and carriage.

"Hey Bobobo Jr.? Think me or PBG could have a Day in the limelight episode?" Konata asked.

"No." Bobobo Jr. said simply.

"Why didn't you ask for me?" Beauty Jr. asked her friends.

"You wouldn't make a good hero. You're awkward..." Konata started.

"Cowardly..." PBG continued.

"Nerdy..." Bobobo Jr. continued.

"Sweaty..." One horse continued.

"Bumbling..." another horse continued.

"Weak-willed..." Ed (Ed Edd n' Eddy) continued.

"I GET IT!" Beauty Jr. snapped while making a face.

Suddenly,the four realized Ed had snuck past their defenses.

"What defenses?! All we had was some cardboard!" Beauty Jr. exclaimed while making a face.

Hey! I'm just the Narrator so don't scream at me!

Anyways,Ed was sitting there with a dumb expression.

"Are you a member of the Hair Hunters?" PBG asked.

"Yep." Ed said.

"Are you here to kill us?" Beauty Jr. gulped nervously,shivering in fear.

"Yep." Ed said.

"Are you gonna say anything besides yep?" Asked Konata.

"Yep." Ed said.

"When?" Bobobo Jr. asked.

"Yep." Ed said.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN APPLY HERE!" Beauty Jr. snapped while making a Face.

"Yep." Ed said.

"Super Fist of the Nosehair:NOSEHAIR PAWNCH!" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed,attempting to attack Ed.

"Super Fist of Stupidity:CHICKEN SHIELD!" Ed said,summoning a bunch of chickens that blocked the punch.

"Oh no! He knows The Only Super Fist More ancient than the Super Fist of the Nosehair!" Bobobo Jr. gasped.

"And the more ancient the super fist the more powerful it is!" Beauty Jr. gulped.

"NEEERD!" Piccolo (TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged) exclaimed,flying in.

Beauty Jr. glared at the Namekian...and was wedgied at lightning speed.

"HEY! NO ONE HURTS BEAUTY JR.!" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed,slapping Piccolo into unconsciousness.

The Namekian was then teleported away by Goku (TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged) instant transmission.

"Hey weren't we fighting that yellow-skinned guy?" PBG asked,glad he finally got another line.

"Oh yeah..." Bobobo Jr. said,looking at Ed,who was drooling with a dumb expression,

"We should probably defeat him while he's distracted,like in the movies!" Konata exclaimed.

"SUPER FIST OF POP CULTURE:MOVIE RAIN!" She shouted,causing a bunch of action and horror movies to bury Ed.

Ed popped out,clapping his hands.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" He laughed happily.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"How powerful is this buffoon?!" Beauty Jr. gulped.

"Check your scouter Vegeta!" Nappa (TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged) said to Vegeta (TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged) excitedly.

Vegeta promptly shot Nappa in the face with a bazooka.

Bobobo Jr. sent the two flying with his nosehair.

"Super Fist of Video Games:Fire Flower Punch!" PBG exclaimed,lighting his Fist on fire and punching Ed. However,all this did was Burn off the cartoon character's clothes,leaving him naked.

"I feel a draft." Ed said.

"MY EYES!" Konata and Beauty Jr. screeched.

"Uh dude...you're naked." PBG said awkwardly.

"I am?" Ed asked. However,his clothes had suddenly reappeared.

"HOW DID HIS CLOTHES REAPPEAR?!" Beauty Jr. exclaimed while making a face.

"Super Fist of Stupidity:Steam Roller Attack!" Ed said,dropping a steam roller on Bobobo Jr.

"Ow." Bobobo Jr. said simply.

"THAT'S A MAJOR UNDERSTATEMENT!" Beauty Jr. exclaimed while making a face.

"This guy's strong! What would dad do?" Bobobo Jr. wondered.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Son if your ever fighting someone super strong,find their weakness and use it against them! Or buy them churros." Bobobo Sr. told his son,who smiled and nodded._

"That's it!" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed. He walked up to Ed,a determined look on his face.

"He's gonna finish him off with his ultimate attack!" Beauty Jr. marveled.

"Want me to buy you a churro?" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed.

Beauty Jr. sweatdropped.

"SO MUCH FOR AN ULTIMATE ATTACK!" She exclaimed while making a face.

Yeah that is a pretty lame way to defeat someone.

Anyway,The four friends and their opponent were in a churro shop.

"Thanks!" Ed smiled at the four while scarfing down churros.

"Your welcome!" Bobobo Jr. smiled back.

However,at that moment,a bunch of Hair Hunters stormed in.

They were all Goombas (Super Mario Bros.),except the leader,who was General Robot (Skylanders).

"Private Ed,why haven't you defeated these clowns yet?" General Robot asked the dim-witted adolescent.

"Clowns?! Where?!" Ed asked excitedly.

"I MEANT BOBOBO JR. AND HIS GANG!" General Robot snapped.

"Who?" Ed asked.

"The four sitting next to you." General Robot groaned through a facepalm.

"Ooooooh. They bought me churros!" Ed smiled.

"I Don't give a hoot! Defeat them!" General Robot snapped,fed up with Ed's stupidity.

"But churros..." Ed whined.

"ATTACK THEM RIGHT NOW!" General Robot exploded.

Giving an apologetic glance,Ed kicked The four into a cage.

"Now fill the cage witn fire!" One of the Goombas exclaimed.

"Hey! I give orders around here!" General Robot glared at the Goomba.

Ed threw fire into General Robot's Oil tank.

There was a moment of silence.

"Son of a-" The robotic general began before he exploded,destroying the churro restaurant and sending all the Goombas blasting off.

"MY RESTAURANT!" Mega Man (Mega Man) sobbed.

"MY CABBAGES!" Cabbage Merchant (Avatar:The Last Airbender) sobbed.

"MY LEG!" Fred (SpongeBob SquarePants) moaned.

"My pencil." Marvin sighed.

The four walked off grumbling about revenge.

"Should we be worried?" Beauty Jr. asked.

The five thought it over for a few seconds.

"Nah." They all said in unison.

"Let's sing a song!" PBG said suddenly.

Everyone nodded.

 _PBG:I would like a monkey._

 _Konata:They're so funky!_

 _Ed:I'm happy as can be._

 _Bobobo Jr.:Breakdance for a tree!_

 _Beauty Jr.:HA HEE HEE!_

 _All:LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

 _All:DANCE FOOOOOOOR A FEEEEEEEEE! LAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAA LAAAAAA!_

"Can someone rebuild me?" General Robot's head asked.

He was then trampled as the five ran off.

"Hey Ed want to join us?" Bobobo Jr. asked the dim-witted scammer.

Ed nodded and everyone cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Return of the Jelly!

Bobobo Jr.,Beauty Jr.,Konata,PBG and Ed wandered into an amusement park.

"AMUSEMENT!" Ed cheered,running ahead.

The other four followed,also happily.

Beauty Jr. entered a tent labelled 'Free Jelly.'

"I wonder if it's good." She thought aloud.

"It's amazing!" Jelly Jiggler (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) exclaimed,being the owner of the tent.

Beauty Jr. squealed.

"Negative Neutrons! You're Jelly Jiggler! My favorite character from the original series!" Beauty Jr. shouted happily.

Jelly Jiggler smiled kindly.

"Yep! So who are you?" Jelly Jiggler asked.

"I'm Beauty Jr.!" Beauty Jr. said.

"As in my friend Beauty?" Jelly Jiggler gasped.

Beauty Jr. nodded.

"Well nice to meet you! Would you please try my jelly? NOT EVEN RATS WILL EAT IT!" The gelatin man sobbed.

"Sure!" Beauty Jr. smiled,eating some of the jelly. While it was nothing special,it was pretty good.

"This is good! Thanks!" She smiled.

The tent suddenly exploded,sending the duo tumbling into a ferris wheel,which collapsed on top of them.

Whistling innocently,PBG threw away his dynamite and walked off.

"Ow..." the duo of gelatinous warrior and only sane woman groaned.

Suddenly,the park shut down.

"W-What's going on?" Some of the park goers asked in worry.

A bunch of Hair Hunters appeared,laughing.

They were Kaos (Skylanders) and a bunch of Golbat (Pokemon).

"It is I,KAOOOOOS! PREPARE TO BE SHAVED BALD! MWA HA HA HA!" He laughed evilly.

Bobobo Jr. glared at the group.

"Not on my watch!" He said. The afroed hero then pulled a watch the size of a person.

"Where the heck did he get such a Huge watch?!" Beauty Jr. exclaimed while making a face.

"SUPER FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR:WATCH OUT!" Bobobo Jr. said attacking with the watch.

Kaos dodged but several of the Golbat were knocked unconscious.

"FOOL! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME,KAAAAOS!" The Dark Portal Master roared.

"Yes he can! at least With help!" Jelly Jiggler said,appearing next to Bobobo Jr..

"Oh snap! You're that Jelly guy from the original series!" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed.

"You can admire me later! Right now we must defeat this punk!" Jelly Jiggler said,bowing...for some reason.

Bobobo Jr. nodded.

The duo then attacked Kaos at the same time!

"OH NO! A TEAM ATTACK! MY ONE WEAKNESS!" Kaos screamed As he was sent flying into a ferris wheel.

Unfortunately,this caused the ferris wheel to collapse. Doubly unfortunately,Konata and PBG had been onboard.

"Ow." The duo groaned.

Kaos miraculously managed to get up and was TICKED.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" He roared,sending a magic blast at everyone in the park.

Bobobo Jr. and Jelly Jiggler managed to dodge,but everyone else was knocked out...except Ed.

"ED CRUSH!" Ed chuckled,punching Kaos in the face.

This sent him flying through several buildings.

"Owwwww." Kaos groaned.

Suddenly,the building he was in collapsed on top of him.

Kaos groaned in extreme pain.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea." The dark portal master groaned.

Suddenly a giant laser hit Kaos,exploding the building.

"Retreat." Kaos moaned,crawling off.

The Golbats who had regained consciousness followed him,also crawling.

Jelly Jiggler cheered happily.

"We defeated them!" the Jelly man said,suddenly dressed as a woman.

"WHY ARE YOU DRESSED AS A WOMAN ALL OF THE SUDDEN?!" Beauty Jr. gasped.

"Let's celebrate with some tea!" PBG said,also suddenly dressed as a woman.

"WHAT THE HECK MAN?!" Beauty Jr. exclaimed while making a face.

Suddenly,the group was on the moon and dancing it up.

"Yeah! Wig out!" Bobobo Jr. cheered while break dancing.

"HOW ARE WE BREATHING AND HOW DID WE GET HERE?!" Beauty Jr. exclaimed while making a face.

The moon then grew a face and arms,got angry,and threw the party-goers back to earlth.

"Everyone ok?" Bobobo Jr. asked,completely unharmed.

"Eh,we'll live." Konata shrugged,reading the Street Fighter UDON Comics.

"Can someone get me down from here?" Beauty Jr. asked,hanging on a tree branch by the underwear.

"Anything for a fan!" Jelly Jiggler replied,helping her down.

"Thanks!" Beauty Jr. smiled.

"Uh guys?" Ed said nervously.

"Yes Ed?" PBG responded.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A HAIR HUNTER BASE!" Ed screamed,running around in circles.

The group looked around,seeing Ed was right.

The leader of this base,a Dalek (Doctor Who) wheeled forward.

"EXTERMINATE!" It exclaimed,firing a Laser.

The group took cover behind a barrack.

"It's game over man! Game over!" PBG And Konata sobbed,hugging each other.

"No it's not!" Bobobo Jr. said,running forward,using Ed as a shield.

"SHIELD I AM!" Ed exclaimed happily.

Bobobo Jr. threw Ed at the Dalek,knocking him over.

"HELP! ASSIST! SAVE!" Dalek shouted,

"We've got ya boss!" Fangs the Vampire and Ghost Usher (Dragon Ball) exclaimed,charging at Bobobo Jr. And Ed.

Ed channeled his inner energy.

"SUPER FIST OF STUPIDITY:COMIC BOOKS OF DOOM!" He chuckled,sending a bunch of comic books the size of people at the Duo of Dragon Ball characters.

Fangs and Ghost Usher were sent flying into a wall,getting knocked unconscious.

The Cycloids Army (TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged) attacked with their lasers and electrocution.

Konata,who was tired of cowering,used the Super Fist of Pop Culture to turn them into Scaredy Rats (Mario),who all ran off in fear.

PBG started breakdancing so badly the rest of the base killed themselves. This caused PBG to cry.

"We did it!" Bobobo Jr. Exclaimed.

Suddenly,the base collapsed.

Luckily,all our heroes managed to escape.

Suddenly,Thriller by Micheal Jackson played and everyone started dancing.

"I'd better get a raise for putting up with this garbage." Beauty Jr. Grumbled.

Suddenly,A Lil' Sparky with green shorts and thick glasses floated up to the group. She was Chrissy the Lil' Sparky (SuperPaperWatt's Mario OC).

"U-Um hello. I was in that base,but you defeated me offscreen. Y-You're super powerful and I was wondering if I could train under you." She asked nervously.

"Sure! First bit of training:Wedgies!" Bobobo Jr. Said,giving Chrissy an incredibly painful regular wedgie before turning it into an atomic wedgie.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Chrissy whined.

"END!" Ed laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Zygons and Time Lords and Pokemon and Others Oh My!

Our brave heroes (and Chrissy) were being led by Jelly Jiggler to a Hair Hunter base.

"What does the Narrator mean by 'And Chrissy'?" Chrissy asked.

"She means your a useless nerdy coward with no useful skills whatsoever." Bobobo Jr. said, giving Chrissy an atomic wedgie.

Chrissy, needless to say, sobbed pathetically.

Suddenly,the strange group fell into a hole.

"Ow." Jelly Jiggler moaned due to everyone landing on top of him.

"Are you ok dear?" PBG asked,suddenly dressed as a woman.

"NO! I'M FILING FOR A DIVORCE!" Jelly Jiggler snapped, suddenly getting a moustache.

"NOOOOO!" PBG sobbed.

"YOU TWO AREN'T MARRIED!" Beauty Jr. snapped while making a face.

"Oi! Wese gots 'em!" A Jersey Accented voice said.

"No duh." Another voice with a bored tone deadpanned.

"I miss other me." a sad voice Sniffed.

"You've made that painfully obvious." Bored voice deadpanned.

"Hey who are you guys!?" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed.

Out of the shadows stepped Zygon Osgood (Doctor Who) , Missy (Doctor Who) and Team Rocket's Meowth (Pokemon).

"Hahahaha! Wese got youse! Now wese gonna hand ya over to the boss!" Meowth laughed.

"Can you not use the accent? It's really annoying." Chrissy pointed out/asked.

Meowth wedgied her quite painfully.

"Look! Let's settle this fairly! A Three-on-Three battle for our freedom!" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed.

"Fine. But I pick who fights!" Meowth said, folding his arms.

"Sure!" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed.

Meowth picked Bobobo Jr., Chrissy and Jelly Jiggler.

"Um...can I get partners who AREN'T losers?" Bobobo Jr. asked.

"Don't worry Bobobo Jr.! As the leader of the Jelly Jiggler fanclub, I can guarantee you that he's stronger than he looks!" Beauty Jr. exclaimed.

"I have a fanclub?" Jelly Jiggler asked, crying tears of joy.

"Focus JJ!" Chrissy exclaimed.

Bobobo Jr. threw Chrissy at Meowth, who easily Fury Swiped the nerdy Lil' Sparky out of the air.

"Why does the universe hate me?" Chrissy groaned.

Osgood and Missy charged at Jelly Jiggler while Meowth wedgied Chrissy.

"GAH!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed, barely dodging.

"SUPER FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR:BOO HOO!" Bobobo Jr. shouted, summoning a bunch of ghosts who said 'Boo!' every five seconds.

Missy stabbed the ghosts back into the afterlife.

Osgood headbutted and karate chopped Bobobo Jr..

"Why are you so mean?! We're going to court!" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed.

Everyone was suddenly in a court room.

"Osgood I find you guilty of abuse and sentence you to two years of prison! EXCELSIOR!" The judge, Stan Lee (LEGO Marvel Superheroes), exclaimed.

"NOOOO!" Osgood screamed as she was dragged off to prison.

The group (minus the now imprisoned Osgood) was then back to their previous location.

"YOU GOT OSGOOD ARRESTED YOU JERKWAD!" Meowth roared angrily, charging at Bobobo Jr..

He took the attack and was taken down.

"BOBOBO JR.! NOOOOOOOOO!" Beauty Jr. exclaimed.

Suddenly, Beauty Jr. started changing.

"Didn't Beauty Jr. already go through puberty?" PBG and Konata asked in confusion.

NOT THAT KIND OF CHANGE YOU DOLTS!

Beauty Jr.'s hair turned red and black. She also grew 5 feet taller. Finally, she had a skull tatoo on her left arm.

"Anger McGrief!" Bobobo Jr. groaned, still injured.

"Don't worry! I'VE GOT THIS!" Beauty Jr.'s new form, apparently named Anger McGrief laughed.

"...What just happened?" Sighed a very confused Missy in annoyance.

"Whenever Beauty Jr. gets filled with too much anger, grief or both to handle, she transforms into her other half, Anger McGrief!" Konata explained.

"Why didn't she become Anger McGrief when our village was destroyed?" PBG asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"BECAUSE SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE!" Anger McGrief exclaimed, ramming PBG into Meowth and Missy.

"Ah...I love a good fight!" Missy laughed.

"Nots me toh!" Meowth muttered.

The duo then continued to attack, but were easily knocked back or blocked blow for blow.

"Who knew a weakling like Beauty Jr. could have such a powerful transformation!" Meowth groaned.

He was then knocked out by a punch from Anger McGrief.

Missy kicked and punched, but was knocked down.

"Well I guess it has to come to this!" Missy smirked, activating a timed bomb.

Anger McGrief defused it the moment Missy blinked.

"HOW?!" Missy roared angrily.

"'Cause I'm awesome." Anger McGrief smirked, knocking Missy out with a karate chop to the head.

Everyone cheered.

Anger McGrief then transformed back into Beauty Jr..

"Whoa..." Beauty Jr. exclaimed, feeling wobbly.

Missy and Meowth walked up to The group.

"Oi! You bested us so goods Wese would like to join your team!" Meowth said, rubbing an icepack on his eye.

"Sure!" Bobobo Jr. smiled, healed all of a sudden.

"SO I TRANSFORMED INTO ANGER MCGRIEF FOR NOTHING?!" Beauty Jr. snapped angrily while making a face.

The group nodded, causing Beauty Jr. to groan with a sweatdrop.

Everyone went to Stageville Prison and bailed out Osgood, causing her to join as well.

The journey then continued.

Suddenly, they were ambushed by Radroaches (Fallout) and Sentry Turrets (Portal)!

"OH NO!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed, having a seizure from shock that caused him to flop into the enemies, destroying them.

"Good job Jelly!" Beauty Jr. exclaimed.

"I Did a good job? YAY!" Jelly Jiggler cheered.

Everyone Then threw a dance party.

Suddenly, they were at the next hair hunter base.

"We're finally here!" Jelly Jiggler laughed happily.

The group cheered and ran in.

At the center of the base was the leader, King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country)!

"I Hope you're ready for a beating!" Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter), one of K. Rool's minions, laughed cockily.

He was then knocked out by a single headbutt from Chrissy.

"I WAS USEFUL!" She cheered happily.

K. Rool then kicked her into a wall of explosives, blowing her up.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIEND?!" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed, throwing Ed and Osgood at K. Rool.

"HYPOCRITICAL MUCH?!" Beauty Jr. shouted while making a face.

Osgood screamed and Ed laughed as the duo were slashed away by K. Rool's claws.

"HA! YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME!" K. Rool laughed.

He was then beaten by a laser fired from Missy's sonic screwdriver.

"What a blowhard." Missy chuckled.

The group then walked off.

Three hours later...

"It feels like we're forgetting something." Ed said, scratching his head.

Back at the hair hunter base...

Chrissy was still buried under rubble from being blown up.

"Guys? Are you there?" Chrissy groaned.

Back with the Rebels...

"I'm sure it's nothing." Jelly Jiggler shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Students Answer the Call of Destiny...Or Was it the Pizza Delivery Guy?

The group was wandering around, hopelessly lost thanks to Meowth.

"Would you just admit you don't know where you're going?" Missy asked in annoyance.

"Get off ma back woman!" Meowth snapped.

As the two continued to argue, a loud scream got louder and louder.

"Who the heck is screaming?" Osgood wondered.

"Let's go find out dearie." Bobobo Jr. Exclaimed, suddenly in his 90s as he hobbled away.

"WHY ARE YOU OLD ALL OF A SUDDEN?!" Beauty Jr. Exclaimed.

PBG was breakdancing.

"AND WHY IS PBG BREAKDANCING?!" She added.

The group arrived at the site of the screamer.

It was an exceptionally tall girl with pink and green hair, orange round glasses and an orange bowler hat who was currently being wedgied by two thugs.

"Give us yo moneys!" One thug exclaimed.

"Leave that nerd alone!" Chrissy Said, flying forward.

She was promptly pile drived with the force of 70 men and kicked into a wall.

"Can't...feel...face." Chrissy groaned.

Jelly Jiggler leaned on a nearby wall, dressed like a stereotypical gangster.

"Youse mights wanna surrender." He said, his voice like a stereotypical gangster as well.

The two thugs lunged at the jelly man, who moonwalked away.

"Can't touch this!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed.

He then got into a stance.

"Hey! Look over there!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed, pointing away.

The two thugs looked in that direction in confusion.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WORKED!" Beauty Jr. Snapped.

Jelly Jiggler then got into another stance.

"Super Fist of the Wobble-Wobble: Boulder!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed, turning into a boulder and rolling into the thugs.

The thugs went flying, dissapearing into the horizon.

"You saved my life! Thank you so much!" The girl smiled happily.

"Who are you anyways?" Ed asked.

"That was actually a pretty smart question Ed." Beauty Jr. smiled.

"BUTTERED TOAST!" Ed shouted randomly while eating gravy.

Beauty Jr. facepalmed.

"Anyways, I'm Ketta! Future daughter of Overlord Zetta and sister of Petta!" The girl, identified as Ketta, smiled.

"Why are you such a nerd then?" Bobobo Jr. asked.

"Does being smart and liking science fiction make you a nerd?" Ketta pouted.

"Yes." Bobobo Jr. shrugged.

"Good job offending some people who read this." Osgood eyerolled.

"Anyways, Ketta, we're glad to have saved you!" Jelly Jiggler smiled.

The group started to walk off but Ketta caught up to them.

"Please let me join! I-I want to learn the Super Fist of the Wobble-Wobble!" She exclaimed.

Jelly Jiggler looked like he was going to cry.

"No one's ever wanted to learn from me!" He said, crying tears of joy.

"So is it a yes?" Ketta asked nervously.

"Yesssss!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed, can-canning.

"WHY ARE YOU CAN-CANNING?!" Beauty Jr. Shouted.

"Hey, can my friends also come with us? They'd probably get super lonely without me." Ketta questioned.

"Sure." Bobobo Jr. Shrugged.

Ketta blew into a whistle, though seemingly no sound came out.

"Is that whistle broken? 'Cause I've watched enough anime about whistles to know to fix it." Konata commented.

Suddenly, a great rumbling was heard.

"What's that?" Missy asked in a bored tone, filing her nails.

Soon enough, the rumbling stopped and in front of the group was 100 Claptraps (Borderlands)!

"Why and How? How and Why do you have so many Claptraps?" Missy groaned.

"I restore extinct species in my spare time." Ketta shrugged.

"That explains that time I saw a dodo." Konata commented.

"Greetings travellers!" The Claptraps spoke in unison.

"Hey can my Claptraps train with me?" Ketta asked.

"Sure!" Jelly Jiggler smiled.

And so the training began...After a trip to ChalkZone to get Chalk Burgers.

"The best weird burgers on this side of the Multiverse!" Bobobo Jr. Exclaimed to the readers.

Anyways, Jelly Jiggler walked around Ketta and The Claptraps.

"Are you determined?!" Jelly Jiggler Asked.

"Sir Yes Sir!" Ketta and 99 Claptraps shouted.

"A little..." 1 Claptrap answered. He was promptly slapped.

"Ow...I meant to say yes!" The Claptrap exclaimed.

"Are you willing to do whatever I tell you?!" Jelly Jiggler shouted/asked.

"Sir Yes Sir!" Ketta and The Claptraps exclaimed.

"Then Cue the training montage!" Jelly Jiggler smiled.

Training Montage Begin...

Ketta and The Claptraps stared at wood, breakdanced, jump over alligator-infested waters, climbed cliffs and ate McDonald's.

TRAINING MONTAGE END!

"Ok. I have taught you all I Could." Jelly Jiggler smiled as he walked around his students.

"You have made me the happiest Jelly on this planet." Jelly Jiggler smiled at his students, crying tears of joy.

"THANK YOU SIR!" The 101 students saluted.

"Now, wobble into alligators!" Jelly Jiggler ordered.

Ketta and The Claptraps did just that.

"You have all made me so proud! Welcome to the team!" Jelly Jiggler sobbed joyfully.

"Awww...isn't that sweet." Bobobo Jr. Smiled.

Suddenly, A quartet of Prinnies (Disgaea) appeared.

"We're been hired to take you down dood!" One of the Prinnies exclaimed as all four got into fighting stances.

They were killed in seconds...by Chrissy. Really goes to show you how weak Prinnies are.

"What does that mean?" Sniffed Chrissy.

"It means you're a useless wimp. Duh. You can be dumb sometimes for a nerd." Bobobo Jr. Eyerolled, giving Chrissy an atomic wedgie.

Chrissy sobbed pathetically...seconds before a meteor hit her.

"So how about we go to the Next Hair Hunter Base?" Bobobo Jr. asked the group of Hair Rebels.

"Yeah!" The rest of the group exclaimed.

They all ran off...minus Chrissy, who was Still stuck underneath the meteor.

"...Guys?" She groaned.

Three hours later...

The Rebels arrived at the Base of the next Big Hair Hunter.

"I wonder who it'll be." One of The Claptraps wondered.

"I hope it's a hot babe!" A second Claptrap exclaimed.

The group entered and were surrounded by a bunch of Ferraligator (Pokemon).

"Ha ha ha!" A voice laughed manically.

In walked Wario (Mario).

"Waaaa! You losers are about to be defeated!" Wario laughed.

He kicked Bobobo Jr. Repeatedly.

"Hey! Leave...him...ALONE!" Beauty Jr. Roared as she turned into Anger McGrief.

"Son of a-" Wario began before Anger McGrief blew the place up with the Anger Bomb, a Spirit Bomb (Dragon Ball Z) fueled by anger.

"Well that's another Hair Hunter base gone." PBG smiled, playing some Pokemon Snap.

And so the group walked off into the sunset.

Meanwhile...

"Guys...please..." Chrissy groaned, still under the meteor.

The meteor then exploded, injuring Chrissy further.

"Whhhhhy?" Chrissy sobbed...just as another meteor landed on her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fusion Born?! Will It cause Scorn?

Our heroes were frolicking through fields of flowers.

"Nothing could ruin this!" Osgood smiled.

Just, then, a Gyarados (Pokemon) attacked.

"Good going Osbad." Missy mocked.

"Meowth, go talk to it!" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed, kicking Meowth towards the Gyarados.

The Gyarados used Hyper Beam, knocking the cat pokemon out and leaving him covered in soot.

"BOOOOOOOOO!" Missy exclaimed.

"Missy, would you stop mocking people and be productive?" Ketta asked, annoyed.

"Nope!" Missy smirked.

Bobobo Jr. Then turned her into a bomb and threw the Time Lord into the Gyarados killing them both.

"NOOOOO! That fiend killed MISSY!" Bobobo Jr. Sobbed.

"NO IT DIDN'T! YOU DID!" Beauty Jr. screamed while making a face. As everyone sobbed over Missy's death, Missy joined them in crying.

"WHAT THE FUDGE?! MISSY'S ALIVE?!" Beauty Jr. Exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and hugged Missy. The odd group was grabbed by an eagle and dropped on some random island.

"I can sense a Hair Hunter base!...What's wrong with you three?" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed happily before turning to worry as Chrissy, Ketta and Beauty Jr. were trembling In fear.

"This island is every nerd's nightmare..." Ketta began.

"We're on..." Chrissy continued.

"BULLY ISLAND!" Beauty Jr. finished.

The group gasped out of a mixture of shock and worry for their nerdy friends.

Bobobo Jr. stepped forward, looking determined.

"Don't worry! If anyone so much as looks at you three funny, I'll stop them with a pounding!" He smiled.

The three nerds eyes teared up. They were touched!

"Can we move? This place Gives me the creeps..." Jelly Jiggler shivered.

"Of course Master!" Ketta and The Claptraps saluted. The group walked forward.

3 hours later...

"Are we there yet?" Claptrap 7 asked.

"No." Bobobo Jr. sighed.

Are we there yet?" Claptrap 6 asked.

"No." Bobobo Jr. groaned.

Are we there yet?" Claptrap 77 asked.

"NOOOOO! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" Bobobo Jr. snapped.

Suddenly, there was a stomping as the three nerds trembled in fear.

"What is it?" Bobobo Jr. asked.

A roar was heard as a Wedgiesaurus Rex (Codename: Kids Next Door) appeared.

"WEDGIESAURUS REX!" The three nerds screamed, already running as fast as they could.

The Wedgiesaurus Rex roared and chased after them.

"PROTECT THE NERDS!" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed, chasing his friends and the wedgie dinosaur.

However, the group wasn't fast enough! Ketta, Chrissy and Beauty Jr. were soon grabbed by the undies and given bouncing wedgies.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" All three screamed in absolute agony. The bouncing soon turned into a yo-yo wedgie, the yo-yo soon turning into a frontal wedgie, etc, etc.

"(That dinosaur bully's too powerful! I need to fuse with someone!)" Bobobo Jr. Thought.

"Ed! Fuse with me!" He said, turning to the second most powerful team member.

"Okie dokie smokey!" Ed said, jumping into Bobobo Jr.'s left ear. He was surrounded by a golden aura.

"I'm gonna help too!" Konata cheered, jumping into Bobobo Jr.'s right ear. The golden aura got brighter.

When the fusion was done, there stood a black and blue cat with green eyes. It had Ed's jacket, Bobobo Jr.'s shades, and Konata's hair.

"I'm BoEdta!" The cat exclaimed.

"And we're getting viciously wedgied! SAVE US!" Tue nerds snapped.

BoEdta nodded.

"SUPER FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR, STUPIDITY AND POP CULTURE: MASSIVE EXPLOSION!" It exclaimed, causing an explosion that destroyed the entire island and killed everyone on it.

"Great job." Missy's Ghost said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"THIS FANFICTION ISN'T OVER YET!" I, the Author, snapped as I kicked the group back into their bodies.

The moment they reentered their body, Bobobo Jr., Ed and Konata defused.

"WE DID IT!" The trio cheered.

"But now we're stuck in the middle of the ocean!" PBG pointed out.

"Oh yeah..." Bobobo Jr. Sighed.

"Oopsadingle!" Ed laughed.

The group eventually ended up floating into a hair hunter base.

"Sweet! You three OK to go after getting so massively wedgied?" Bobobo Jr. Asked the nerds.

"Well...no." Beauty Jr. Sighed.

"We can taste our underwear it's so far up our cracks..." Ketta and Chrissy groaned.

Looking worried, Bobobo Jr. nodded. He turned to Claptrap 1

"Stay with them and make sure they stay safe." He ordered, to which the robot saluted.

The group bid the nerds and Claptrap 1 farewell before trekking forward.

"HA HA HA HA!" A voice laughed. The group looked around.

The Joker (DC Comics) smirked as he sat on a throne.

"Hail the king baby!" He laughed.

"Nope!" Jellly Jiggler exclaimed, jumping forward with a laser and cannonball in hand.

The Joker was hit by these weapons, but miraculously stayed concious.

"Hiya!" The Joker slicked before hitting Jelly Jiggler with a 213 volt joybuzzer. Jelly Jiggler was eltrocuted into unconsciousness.

"Bye!" The Joker smirked at Jelly Jiggler laughing insanely.

"(This guy's Crazy powerful! He fried Jelly Jiggler without remorse or even trying! I need to fuse again!)" Bobobo Jr. Thought, shoving Ed and Konata into his ears. This caused him to turn back into BoEdta!

"Now the real fun begins!" The Joker snirked, running forward with a gun.

BoEdta pinched Joker's cheeks, causing his head to explode.

"Well that was REALLY anticlimactic." PBG commented, scratching his head!

BoEdta then grabbed Jelly Jiggler and ran off due to the base falling apart. The rest of the crew followed.

After meeting up with the nerds and Claptrap 1, the group hightailed it out of there.

Back in base...

A Spinarak (Pokémon) walked in.

"Sorry I'm late si-" he began before seeing the Joker's dead body and the critical warnings.

"Aw Pooie." The Spinarak sighed.

The base then exploded.

Back with our heroes, they were celebrating another win.

"Song time!" Bobobo Jr. whooped.

 _All': Whoa! Whoa!_

 _Bobobo Jr.: Oh oh!_

 _Beauty Jr.: We' re awesome!_

 _PBG: Like a possum!_

 _All: YEEEEAAHHHH!_

And so the group celebrated the night away.

In a castle, a shadowy figure smirked.

"Keep your spirits up...YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He or she laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Holy Snatch! The Return of the Patch! Oh and Space Adventures, But who Cares About that?!

Our heroes were sitting in the middle of a forest, contemplating what to do next as all the Main Hair Hunter bases were destroyed. Suddenly, an orange bike fell from the sky!

"What the-" Bobobo Jr. Began, being interrupted by an orange thing falling on him. When the dust cleared, it was Don Patch (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) on top of Bobobo Jr.

"Uncle Patchy!" Bobobo Jr. Exclaimed happily.

"Hey there my favorite honorary nephew!" Don Patch smiled. He then pulled out a letter and handed it to Bobobo Jr.

"Thanks for the delivery!" Bobobo Jr. nodded, reading the letter. He then gasped.

"What is it Bobobo Jr.?" Beauty Jr. Asked.

"It's from the author! She says if we don't come up with a way to spice up the story, we're cancelled!" Bobobo Jr. explained, causing everyone to gasp.

"Seriously?! And the greatest just got here!" Don Patch whined, referring to himself.

Just then, there was an explosion.

"I HAVE RETURNED FOOLS!" Kaos laughed.

"It's that weird bald guy from Chapter 3!" Bobobo Jr. gasped.

"My name's KAOS! K-A-O-S!" Kaos roared angrily, even spelling his name out.

"SUPER FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR: CALM DOWN!" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed, firing a bunch of bombs at Kaos. This defeated him.

"Fools...I have so much evil energy inside of me I'm about to destroy the planet!" Kaos laughed. The Dark Portal master was surrounded by an Orange aura.

"QUICK! TO THIS CONVIENENTLY PLACED SPACESHIP!" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed, as he and the rest of his team got onto said spaceship.

While Bobobo Jr. tried to get the ship to work, Chrissy noticed a Dalek Wheeling towards the ship.

"Private Chrissy! ASSIST ME!" It shouted. Chrissy gasped. There was only one Dalek that knew her name! It was her former boss, the Dalek that was leader of that Hair Hunter base in Chapter 3! Chrissy had thought she was the sole survivor of that base.

"Welcome aboard boss!" Chrissy smiled. The Dalek had already been knocked out for trying to kill PBG though. As the door closed, two more beings made it aboard.

It was I, the Author and Wario, the leader of the Hair Hunter base from Chapter 5!

"PUNCH IT!" I shouted. Bobobo Jr. obliged and the ship was soon in space.

Our heroes (plus Don Patch, Me, and Wario...Dalek was still knocked out) looked in shock and horror as Earth exploded. Soon it was nothing but space Rubble.

"Our...our home..." Jelly Jiggler whimpered, bawling his eyes out.

"This...this can't be happening..." Beauty Jr. gasped.

"Hatenko...General Lee Fishcakes...the rest of my gang..." Don Patch sobbed.

"There's 114 of us...but that's nothing compared to the billions who just died in an agonizing instant..." I mused.

Bobobo Jr. looked determined.

"Come on team! We'll destroy the Space Chrome Dome empire!" Bobobo Jr. said, looking angry and determined.

Reluctantly, the others nodded.

Meanwhile...

The Space Chrome Dome Emperor was breakdancing in a giant bowl of ham sandwiches.

"Sir!" A Zygon (Doctor Who) exclaimed, walking in.

"WHAT?!" SPCDE asked angrily.

"Earth's...been destroyed." The Zygon exclaimed.

SPCDE gasped...and then kicked the Zygon into a giant bowl of ramen.

He then got a transmission.

"Smello?" He answered.

"Hello father." The Mysterious Figure from last chapter smiled.

"Mysterious Figure! Hello there! I was sure you'd be dead!" SPCDE sighed in relief.

"Please call me by my real name. Call me..." The Mysterious Figure laughed, stepping out of the shadows. He looked exactly like Bobobo Sr., except he was covered in Red X's!

"...Bobobo X. MWAHAHAHAHAHEEHEE!" The figure, now known as Bobobo X, laughed evilly.

"PLOT TWIST SUCKA!" Deadpool exclaimed randomly, walking in, much to the talking duo's annoyance.

Back with our heroes...

Dalek's blaster had been torn off, leaving the murderous monster to grumble angrily in a corner.

Everyone else doing the conga.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THE CONGA?!" Beauty Jr. exclaimed.

"Beauty Jr.'s right!" Bobobo Jr. exclaimed, slapping everyone into a wall using his nosehairs.

This caused a huge fight to break out between Bobobo Jr., Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch, Missy, Me and Wario.

Beauty Jr. face palmed.

After Don Patch hit the controls, the ship started to spiral out of control!

"CRUD!" Chrissy exclaimed.

The ship soon crashed in the middle of a town square on the planet Nipponlipped.

"What the heck?" A cockroach like creature exclaimed in its native language.

"EWWWWW! A COCKROACH!" Ketta exclaimed, tripping over and falling on the cockroach like creature, killing it.

"OUR MAYOR!" The towns people exclaimed in shock in English.

"Sorry. I accept any punishment." Ketta said, feeling awful.

"Your punishment is...The Zigguratkk!" The mayor's assistant exclaimed.

Though incredibly nervous, Ketta nodded.

Two hours later...

Ketta groaned as she lay on the ground, her rainbow clown underwear stretched 40 feet behind her.

"Oh...so a Zigguratkk is a two-hour long around-the-world wedgie under a different name..." She squeaked.

"Good job Ketta! The citizens were so amused by your choice of underwear and your screams of pain they fixed our ship!" Jelly Jiggler smiled at his student, helping her up.

"Thanks sensei." She smiled. She then waddled uncomfortably back to the ship, followed by Jelly Jiggler.

The ship then took off...with Konata and PBG still sitting on the top. Thankfully, they were convinently wearing space suits and managed to grab on, screaming.

"Sooo...I'm hungry." Bobobo Jr. commented, unaware of his second and third best friends' predicament.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started eating.

They then had a breakdancing contest, played pin the tail on the donkey, played Monopoly and drank some orange soda.

"Man...I'm glad if I Had to be Earth's sole survivors with anyone, it's you guys." Bobobo Jr. smiled.

"Awwwwww." Everyone said, touched...except Dalek.

"I hate you all." Said xenophobic alien muttered.

"Oh put a sock in it." Meowth eyerolled, causing Dalek to fume and everyone else to laugh.

Suddenly, Konata and PBG were thrown in, incredibly battered, causing everyone to gasp.

Bobobo X entered, closing his wormhole entrance behind him.

"Hiya. I'm a clone of your Dad." Bobobo X smirked at Bobobo Jr.

"SAY WHAAAAAAA?" Bobobo Jr. gasped.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
